


Jerks and Frozen

by BlueOranges



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Aloha you cock blocker, Army you are a baby, Homophobia, M/M, Multi, Neck Kissing (minor), OOC maybe? I think I did better, Swearing, The boys just wanna vibe man, how to tag?, jk I don't write lemons I'm good-, poly S4 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueOranges/pseuds/BlueOranges
Summary: Mask and Army come back from the grocery store, having a not so fun encounter. Skull and Mask almost have something going on in the kitchen, but Aloha went "N o" (and me too lol, I'm good-). Mask hates Frozen.Am I supposed to rate this as mature, literally nothing major happens because I refuse to write smut-
Relationships: Aloha/Army/Mask/Skull (Splatoon), Poly S4
Kudos: 25





	Jerks and Frozen

**Author's Note:**

> This honestly got sparked because of my pettiness. 
> 
> U h enjoy .w.

Mask groaned. He had just gotten home from the grocery store. Barely eleven in the morning, and he wanted the day to be over. Army followed behind him, his face somewhat orange.

"Hey loves, what's gotten you so worked up already?"

Mask and Army shared a glance with one another. Aloha knew the expressions too well and sighed.

"Again...?"

"Yeah, just some stuuupid idiots."

"I don't understand why people can't just leave us alone. It's not like we're hurting anyone in any way."

Aloha got up from the couch, making his way towards the drill sergeant before giving him a peck on the nose. Mask chuckled as the blaze's face exploded in blush.

"You're adorable, but it's not that easy love. People are just...haters."

Aloha snickered at his own choice of words. Deciding the little conversation had gone on long enough, Mask grabbed the bags from Army's hands. The other tried to protest but was dragged onto the couch by Aloha. Mask heard grumbling from the smaller inkling before he surrendered to his cuddly death. 

"Alohaaaa, don't suffocaaate hiiim..."

"I won't!"

Mask smirked underneath his gas mask and started to unload the grocery bag contents. As he put everything in their respective places, his mind wandered to the events at the grocery store.

...

Mask pushed the cart as followed Army through Mako Mart. It was too early for his liking, but he didn't want the N-Zap user to go in public alone. 

"Hey! Fags!"

And that's the reason why.

The two turned their heads to the source of the yell. It was a pair of male inklings who were supposed to be fighting a turf war. Even though Mask and Army were two inklings to reckon with, given their rank, you always get some scum who like to test their luck. 

"Don't ya know it's wrong to be with more than one partner?!"

"Yeah, it's unnatural! You should be grateful we even let you date guys!"

Mask's knuckles whitened as he glared down the inklings. He noticed Army was about to explode. The blaze's face was turning a threatening shade of orange. Mask grabbed the other's hand, trying to soothe him by massaging it with his thumb.

"Hooow about you mind yourrr own fuuucking business Hyuk..."

The two cackled.

"You can't get to us from there! We aren't scared of you!"

Army's mouth opened, but he was intervened.

"It's not them you should be terrified of right now."

One sniper shot, and the bullets of dualies were heard. The souls of the inklings were exported back to spawn. 

Mask and Army glanced around the area near the border but were puzzled when they didn't see a single cephalopod. Both were too frustrated to stay longer, so they checked out what they had and went home. 

...

Mask pondered about the mystery team but was snapped out of it when two arms enclosed around his waist. 

"Heeeey Skulll..."

The e-liter main purred a bit as he reclined his head on the sub user's shoulder. Mask noted that he couldn't move.

"Skuuulll...I kind of need to finish putting the groceries awaaay..."

His body jolted when he felt Skull nip at his neck. So Skull wanted attention it seemed.

"I heard what happened in Mako."

Or because he knew Mask was stressed about something.

"Hooow, did you heaar...?"

"...I got ways."

"Suspicious."

The cynical inkling's breath hitched as he felt Skull pepper his neck with kisses. Do not fall for this distraction Mask. The cyan inkling bit his lip as Skull's teeth graze his skin. Skull began to-

"Hey! No fucking in the kitchen!"

Mask groaned as he heard laughter coming from the living room. Skull snickered as he let go of the smaller male and strolled towards the living room.

"Coooock blooockers..."

"I heard that! ♪"

Mask rolled his eyes. After about two minutes, he placed the last item in the cupboard. He put the plastic bags in another bag under the sink for reuse and walked to his room. Taking off his gas mask, he quickly replaced it with a squid face mask before making his way back to the living room. 

The three were already in a pile of blankets on the floor. Multiple snacks were scattered around them, and a movie was on. 

"I was gooone for fiiive minutes...how did youuu guys get into the snaaacks that faaaast?"

"Shush and come cuddle."

Mask scoffed but obeyed the party king anyways. Sitting against the couch next to Aloha, Mask wrapped an arm around Army. 

Right now was an excellent time to say it. Mask was the only one who hadn't said it yet, and today, right now was an ideal time to say it.

"Hey, guys?"

He got hm from the blaze, a grunt from the purple beast, and the party king looked at him.

"I... I... I l-lov...WAIT ARE WE WATCHING FROZEN RIGHT NOW?!"

**Author's Note:**

> reeee you made it to the end! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed (or didn't it's cool)
> 
> I wrote this in like,,, five minutes 
> 
> Also why is the argument for Mask/Aloha, "Mask hates Aloha"? Like okay the same could be said for Bobble/Mask since Bobble is literally the very thing Mask hates (life loving squid). I'm not coming for any ship, I'm just saying :/
> 
> Anyways,,
> 
> Stay Fresh Off the Hook!


End file.
